


Pretty In Ink [Podfic]

by inkjunket, paraka



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Multi-Voiced, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tattoos, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band thinks Patrick lost his tattoo virginity.</p><p>A podfic of pretty in ink written by mimesere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Ink [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pretty in ink](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23685) by mimesere. 



> Podfic #2 from my weekend with [](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**inkjunket**](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/)! This was so, so fun to record. The opening parts of this was posted as a chat between [](http://mimesere.livejournal.com/profile)[**mimesere**](http://mimesere.livejournal.com/) and [](http://ladysorka.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladysorka**](http://ladysorka.livejournal.com/) but the rest is all [](http://mimesere.livejournal.com/profile)[**mimesere**](http://mimesere.livejournal.com/). We didn't realize that when we were recording, so we read both names, however when asking permission [](http://ladysorka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ladysorka.livejournal.com/)**ladysorka** informed us she wasn't really an author, so I haven't listed her on the heading but wanted to at least mention it here.

**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-Pretty%20in%20Ink%20by%20mimesere-inkjunket,%20paraka.mp3) (38MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-Pretty%20in%20Ink%20by%20mimesere-inkjunket,%20paraka.m4b) (16MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:27:47


End file.
